


Bonded and Bound

by fallenangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Bottom Rodney, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Sheppard’s fault, he never learned his lesson but this time the ending is better than Rodney ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For Mcsheplets challenge #106 Bond. Also this is a first time story and it is bottom Rodney, bottom Rodney it is my thing. I own nothing, well I do own my mistakes but that is it.

 

‘It's all Sheppard’s fault,’ Rodney thought as he lay cuffed, naked, to an uncomfortable bed. ‘Of course it is always his fault. He lets the pretty daughter of the chieftain, high priest, or whoever is in charge of the world they go to flirt with him and then when she wants him to stay forever and they get chased back to the gate, after the lie he told said father failed, he acts all innocent.’

Of course Sheppard’s latest lie had landed them in this situation, “bonded” which meant to the Kilarians, the native people of MX-231, married. Oh yes the Chieftain had bonded them a few hours ago, since John was already committed to someone and the Chieftain wanted proof. 

‘Why couldn’t he have picked Teyla, I mean he could have gone looked to for her. The man is such an idiot.’ Rodney had been keeping his sanity by thinking about how this was all Sheppard’s fault. John had pulled Rodney in a shoulder hug and had told the chieftain he had his “devoted and loving submissive future bond partner” Of course Rodney had been pissed, okay he was submissive in bed, but that was none of the other man’s business. Chieftain had tried to bond his oldest daughter, a pretty sweet face woman with strawberry blond hair and pale green eyes. So after the chieftain heard that John was going to be bonded to Rodney he insisted he had to do it, for the good of the treaty. Rodney complained but he knew that they really needed the food and the Kilarians were willing to give all the food they wanted, they just needed help with the harvest. It was a good trade. 

The high priest was watching from the corner waiting for Rodney’s new bond partner to come and consummate their bond and that was why Rodney bound to the bed, already hard from the thought of John fucking him. He heard a rustling and saw John walk in from behind the split room, naked. Rodney could only think about the body coming towards him. John was all lean hard muscle with a thick matting of hair on his chest and a narrow trail of hair leading down to his groin. Rodney licked his lips at the site of John’s dick, cut about eight inches long and nice and thick. Rodney was thankful that he already prepped himself because he really wanted John to fuck him, like yesterday. John slowly crawled on top of him and slowly but roughly claimed his mouth.

* * *

“Sorry for putting you in that situation Rodney,” John told them after the high priest had left after they finished. He reached to undo the leather cuffs. Rodney shook his head,

“Leave them, you have a lot of making up to do and you have to do it cause you’re my husband now,” Rodney said. 

“So how many times a week do I have to perform my husbandly duties,” John laughed.

“Week? Don’t you mean day?” Rodney said. John leaned down and claimed his lips.

“I think we are going to get along fine bond partner. I wonder if they will let us take the cuffs.” John said between kisses.

“If you like these wait until you see my toys they…”Rodney cut off with a gasp and a moan as John entered him fully prepared to perform his husbandly duties over and over.


End file.
